


Voltron Legendary Truth or Dare

by miraculousstorytelling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Everyone picks on Lance, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Truth or Dare, lap dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: The paladins introduce Coran and Allura to truth or dare. It goes about as well as one might expect, particularly when Pidge is the one starting them off.





	

"So, you choose between answering a question honestly or doing something embarrassing?"

Lance nodded.

"And this is...fun on Earth?" Allura asked, raising a brow.

Coran beamed. "Sounds like a fun way to pass the time! Plus, it could be an excellent bonding exercise."

"Yeah," Pidge chuckled, "I'm sure we'll bond over humiliating Lance."

Lance scowled, "Just for that, I'm daring you to eat Keith's cooking for a week."

Keith frowned, "I'm right here."

Allura shrugged. "Well, I suppose we could give it a try."

Hunk settled on the couch beside everyone with a grin, "Youngest goes first?"

Pidge sent Lance a wicked grin, and he shrank back. "Um..." Lance glanced over at Shiro, "Maybe oldest?"

"Allura and Coran have been asleep longer than all of us have been alive," Shiro answered. "And since this is their first time, maybe someone else should start."

Keith raised a hand, "I'll second youngest."

"Thank you, Keith," Pidge said with a smile that sent a chill up Lance's spine.

"We could go by height," Coran suggested.

As Pidge bristled, Shiro gently intervened. "I think age is just fine."

"Suit yourself."

Pidge turned to grin at Lance, "Truth or dare, Lance?"

"Um..." Lance swallowed back the urge to change his mind and stammered out, "D-dare?"

Keith chuckled, "You sure about that?"

Lance shot him a look. "Yeah, I'm sure! Dare, Pidge!"

Pidge snickered. "I really hoped you'd say that." She sat back. "Lance, I dare you to give Keith a lap dance."

Lance and Keith immediately blushed and protested.

Pidge shook her head, "Lance, this is Allura's first time playing.  Don't you want to set a good example?"

Lance whined softly, glancing between Keith and Pidge and Allura.

"What exactly is a lap dance?" Allura asked softly.

Lance took a deep breath, steeled himself, then looked over at her with a cocky grin. "You want to know? I'll show you." He shot Keith a glare. "But it's for you, not Keith."

Keith scoffed. "You think I want a lap dance from you?"

Shiro sighed, "Lance, you can request another dare."

"Yeah, if you're too much of a wimp to do this one," Pidge said with a smile.

Lance didn't answer. Instead, he stood and planted himself in front of Keith. "Don't I at least get some music?" he asked, staring Keith down.

Hunk grinned and pulled out his phone. "I think I still have... Here!" He tapped the screen a few times, and a slow, jazzy song filled the air over the ship's loudspeakers.

Lance smirked and channeled every ounce of confidence he had into the smolder he sent Keith's way. He swung his hips slowly as he removed his jacket, casually tossing it over the couch as he turned away from Keith and swayed, bending to show off just a little. He found he was enjoying the experience more than he'd expected, which perhaps gave him the confidence to send Keith a wink over his shoulder.

Keith felt frozen in place. How in the world was Lance actually good at this? His eyes followed every minute motion of those hips, and Keith felt his blush return even darker than before. And when Lance winked, Keith was gone.

Lance chuckled as he stepped back, resting his hands on either side of the couch and hovering inches away from Keith's thighs. "You alright there, Keith?"

Keith scoffed, quickly forcing himself to remember that the ass so very, very close to resting on him belonged to Lance. "Yup. Just fine." And if his voice sounded strained, surely it was because everyone was staring and not the fact that-

Keith gasped and bit his lip as Lance delicately settled on his lap. And, no, that was absolutely not a moan, Keith informed himself with a scowl. Shiro raised a brow, blushing slightly as he watched.

Allura nodded and settled back, "Do humans frequently perform mating rituals in front of others?"

Lance straightened. "Hey, we're not mating. I'm just messing with him!"

Keith grimaced. "Are you done yet?"

"Song's not over," Pidge answered for him, snatching the phone from Hunk. "Keep going."

Lance rolled his eyes, but he did raise himself up off Keith's lap enough to resume his dance. Keith tried to look anywhere but Lance's hips circling close enough that he could actually feel the heat from Lance's body radiating through his pants.

Then, Lance turned around, resting a knee on other side of Keith's legs as he chuckled and swayed in place. Hunk cheered him on as Lance grabbed the arm of one chair and gracefully bent back, one arm extended to accent the movement.

Keith gulped, his eyes slowly tracing the long, lean lines of Lance's body stretched out in front of him. His grip on the cushion beneath him tightened, and he suspected his nails were leaving marks in the fabric.

Lance sent Allura a wink, and grinned when she smiled at him. "Impressive," she murmured.

Lance finally looked up at Keith, never breaking eye contact as he rose back up with the sort of languid and fluid movement Keith was sure would haunt his dreams for years to come. Lance took his time settling back into a seated position, and Keith had to admit his cocky grin was about the only part of him Keith wasn't overwhelmingly attracted to at the moment. "How you holding up, Keith?"

Keith could hardly speak past the lump in his throat, but he forced the words out anyway, hoping no one noticed quite how ragged his voice was. "Fine. Mostly bored."

Lance chuckled, and damn if the sound didn't sound so much more seductive than anything that left Lance's mouth had a right to sound. "I'm just getting started."

Then, Lance sat up and moved closer. Keith and Lance were so intent on staring each other down that neither of them even noticed when the song ended. Unfortunately for them, Pidge noticed, and she'd already started up another song. Lance was already up on his knees and gyrating to the beat of the music when he suddenly paused. "Wait..."

"We're no strangers to loooove..." a familiar voice crooned over the loudspeakers.

Lance stilled and glared at Pidge, "Seriously?"

Hunk was doubled over with laughter, and Pidge was grinning. Even Shiro was chuckling.

Lance rolled his eyes, "All right. Show's over."

Pidge snickered. "Not yet, Casanova. That first song was way too short."

Lance scowled. "You said until the end of the song."

"No," Pidge corrected with a smile. "I said to keep going, so _keep going_."

Lance grumbled and tried to recapture the spark, but Keith just looked amused. He tried to sway or swing his hips to the rhythm, but the song was too fast-paced to accommodate a lap dance. "How am I supposed to dance to Never Gonna Give You Up?!" Lance finally snapped.

"Like an idiot, obviously," Keith muttered with a small smirk.

Lance glared as Pidge and Hunk laughed in the background while Allura and Coran exchanged puzzled glances.

Shiro sighed. "I think that's enough, guys."

"Okay." Pidge relented, shutting off the music.

"Finally," Lance grumbled, returning to his seat.

Keith finally relaxed, folding his arms over his chest. "Yeah." Nevermind that his heart was racing. Nevermind that he might be blushing. It was finally _over_.

"How was that, princess?" Lance asked with a broad grin, quickly easing back into his typical flirting.

"Informative," she answered.

"I thought it was quite sensual," Coran cheerily added. "Are all the dares like that?"

And if Rick Astley hadn't ruined the mood, Coran referring to the lap dance as "sensual" certainly did.

"No." Shiro finally answered when everyone else seemed to shocked or horrified to speak. "Usually they're more silly than... well..."

Lance grimaced, "Let's just move on. Hunk! Truth or dare!"

Hunk considered a moment. "Hmm... Truth."

"Okay," Lance lounged back onto the couch, "Who's your favorite paladin?"

"Me."

Lance frowned. "You didn't let me finish."

"Okay."

"Who's your favorite paladin besides yourself?"

Hunk chuckled. "Come on. You're my best friend. You should know this."

"I knew I could count on you, my man," Lance grinned.

"It's obviously Keith."

Lance nearly fell off the couch. "What?!" Keith and Pidge burst into laughter, Hunk close behind when he saw Lance's scandalized expression.

Hunk reached over to pat Lance's arm, "I'm kidding, buddy. Of course it's you." Lance pouted, but his feigned offense was soon forgotten when Hunk turned to Pidge and asked, "Truth or dare?"

Pidge thought for a moment, then she leaned forward and grinned. "Dare."

Lance chuckled. "Go for it, my man. Payback for the lap dance."

"I dare you..." Hunk intoned, mentally reviewing his options. "To spend the rest of the game being nice to Lance. No sarcastic comments, no mean jokes, nothing. Even if he provokes you."

"Hunk, are you trying to kill her?" Keith asked, raising a brow.

Pidge shook her head, "No way."

Lance chuckled. "Hunk, you genius! She won't last five minutes."

"What happens if I can't do it?" Pidge asked, frowning.

"You have to give Lance a sincere compliment," Hunk explained, prompting a cheer from Lance.

Allura beamed. "Oh, _now_ I get it! The point of the game is to have others do something they wouldn't normally do and embarrass themselves for your amusement."

Coran nodded. "We had something like that in Altea. Except it was only dares, and we played it on top of a mountain. The losers had to carry the winners home on their backs!"

"Wow. Sounds great." Pidge scowled, "I want another dare."

"Who's the chicken now?" Lance cooed with an irritating grin.

"Shut up, Lance."

"What about setting a good example?" Lance teased.

"Shut _up_ , Lance."

"After all, this is Allura and Coran's first game of truth or dare."

" _Shut up, Lance!_ " Pidge yelled, turning on him.

Allura smiled. "I'm sure it would be a wonderful bonding experience for you both."

Pidge heaved a sigh, groaning softly. "Fine..."

Lance laughed. "This is gonna be great."

Keith smirked, glancing over at Pidge. "Just to be clear, everyone else can say whatever they want right?" Hunk nodded, and Lance wilted as Keith folded his arms over his chest. "Guess I'll just have to be the one to cut you down instead."

"Have I told you lately that you're my favorite?" Pidge grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rhapsodyinpink for suggesting the dare Hunk gives Pidge!  
> Thank you to panda013 for the rickroll suggestion! (sorry I forgot you at first!)


End file.
